We who fall
by Fury Cutter
Summary: ReaxRobNW What happens when you lose faith in the one thing you've always believed in? Can anyone bring us back from the edge of total selfdestruction and despair. And from the Darkness a knight will be reborn.
1. Cycle

AN "Blah"- Normal speech  
_'Blah'_- Thoughts  
_"Blah"_- Dreams, memories_

* * *

_

_Teen Titans  
_We who fall

Chapter 1: Cycle  
He lay there in the darkness in the comfort of his bed but given his current mood it may as well have been a bed of nails for all he cared. Closing his eyes he tried to escape the thoughts that plagued him but no such luck, they came at him tenfold placing him back in the place that was causing his distress. He was back in that warehouse he had been separated from the others but frankly he didn't care wall that mattered was who was the person in front of him, Slade. Robin was lying on the ground breathing heavily blood pouring from the wound on his head

_"Don't you tire of this Robin? You can not defeat yet you put yourself through all this pain and punishment in a futile effort to try."_ Slade said mocking his fallen opponent

_"I swear I'll take you down Slade even if I had to die trying."_ Robin spat

Slade gave a small chuckle

_"You would die and I assure you Robin your death would be in vain." _he said with a smirk behind his mask

_"What are you talking about?" _Robin asked

_"Haven't you realize no matter how hard you fight things will never change, even if you somehow defeated me no doubt someone would take my place." _

_"Shut up." _

_"You know I'm right Robin. No matter how many people like me you put away someone always arises to fill the void left behind." _

_"No." _

_"I offered you a chance to become then you are and you spat in my face, but its not too late I'm offering you one last chance to join me Robin. Together we could bring this city to its knees." _

_"Go to hell Slade." _

_"You know I'm right Robin." _

_"Fuck you." _that was the last thing that happened before Slade knocked him unconscious.

Robin awoke with a start sweat pouring off his brow, looking over to the clock by his bed side he saw it read 2:00am

_"You know I'm right Robin. No matter how many people like me you put away someone always arises to fill the void left behind." _toughs words came back to him they'd been haunting ever since he'd re gained consciousness but kept shrugging it off as Slade trying to mess with his head but know he couldn't stop thinking about it

_'What if Slade's. What if nothing that me and the Titans have done made any real difference at all. No, I can't think like that. Trigon we stopped Trigon from taking over the galaxy and...'_

He looked over at his clock again 2:01am instead of trying to get back to sleep grabbed some civilian clothes, his leather boots and his long black leather coat and removed his mask he needed to go for a walk.

Even at this time of night or morning if you prefer the streets were still pretty packed with people all except the more seedier bars would be shut now but there'd still be a few clubs and other such places where a guy could get a drink would be open especially in this part of town.

It reminded Robin of a place in Gotham called the Narrows which housed the infamous Arkham Asylum where alot the worst criminals in Gotham city were sentenced including many in his mentors, the Batman, rogues gallery The Joker, Scarecrow, The Riddler, Two Face these guys made the villain's in Jump City look like a joke.

As he walked he took in all that was going on around him drug addicts looking for their next fix and plenty of dealers ready and willing to supply them, for a price, rival gangs sizing each other up ready to go to war with each other at the smallest sign of trouble, thugs and muggers looking for their next victim and prostitutes finding their next mark, some were women illegally smuggled into the country in hopes of a better life but they have to find someway to pay the people who got them here whilst others live in such poverty they have no other choice.

This is what he and the other Titans and even the police had neglected sure they could take down all the H.I.V.E.s and Brother Bloods and Slade's of the world but in the end this was what was causing the cities decay. Slade's words once more echoed in his ears but as before he didn't ignore it

_'No matter what I do it doesn't end, it never ends the cycle simply continues as it has always done.'_

Walking along he came across a liquor store which surprisingly was still open considering it was nearly three in the morning, entering he searched the shelves which filled with bottles containing pale orange or clear alcoholic liquid till he found what he was looking for a bottle of Jack Daniels Tennessee Whiskey and headed for the counter

"Aren't you a little young to drink that?" the shop keeper asked

"Just ring the bloody thing up." Robin growled the shop keeper sighed whilst the uncostumed hero him twenty dollars before snatching the bottle and the $2.01 change.

Robin headed for the door when three men wearing black ski masks burst in two of them carrying pistols whilst the third had a shotgun which he pointed at the shop keeper whilst his two companions started grabbing and many bottles and packets of cigarettes as they could

"Open the register and give us the money. " the guy said "Now and if you press that silent alarm and alert the cops I swear I'll blow your head off." then cocked it and fired a shot just missing the shop keepers head and causing constants of the small cabinet filled with mini bottles to explode.

The shopkeeper shakily opened the register and put all the money including small change into a small bag that the guy with the shotgun had thrown to him and when he handed it back the guy with the shotgun knocked him unconscious with the butt of his gun before he and his companions made a break for it and all this time Robin just watched,

he exited the store a few minutes after the crooks had scampered stooping down to pick up another bottle of Jack that they'd dropped and headed for home.

* * *

A.N. Well this is the first chapter of my first full Titans story which hopefully should run for another 3 or 4 chapters, I just hope I can make this as dark as I envisioned it. Well later.


	2. Breaking Apart

AN "Blah"- Normal speech  
_'Blah'_- Thoughts_

* * *

_

_Teen Titans  
_We who fall

Chapter 2: Breaking Apart  
Robins POV  
It hurts but it doesn't last it fades as the red liquid my very life begins to seep out of the fresh cut and collect in a small pool on the floor, the cut is still raw and the cool air of the room makes it sting a little but I hardly notice any more as the scars on my arms reveal that this isn't the first time and whilst each of them had been quite deep none of them had been deep enough to kill. How weak am I.

In the lounge area the rest of the Titans gathered on the sofa the atmosphere surrounding them was so thick it could have been cut through with a knife even Beastboy had a serious air about him and Starfire's sun exterior was nowhere to be seen and when these two were like this were you knew things weren't good.

"Something is seriously wrong with Robin and I don't like it." Cyborg was saying

"I agree friend Cyborg," Starfire replied "I also worry about friend Robin, lately he has been really Hak'shin."

"Yeah he's depressed too." Beastboy put in

"Is that not what just said friend Beastboy?" Star replied

"Could we get back to the problem at hand." Raven said ending the quarrel before it could even begin "Robin has been acting strange ever since his last battle with Slade. He hasn't come out of his room in nearly two weeks and to my knowledge he hasn't eaten in all that time either."

"Well he did take a serious beating, maybe his pride also seriously damaged." Beastboy suggested

"It's certainly a possibility," Cyborg replied before turning to the Gothic Titan whom was seated to his right

"Raven can you get anything through the bond you have with him?" Raven shoke her head "I've tried but each time some kind of force pushes me back, he's found someway of keeping me out."

there was a long pause which was broken by Beastboy "Well seems there's only one thing to do then."

"Yep." Cyborg said and the four of them got up and headed for Robins room

"Are you sure this a good idea?" Starfire asked "Should not we wait till friend Robin comes to us if he needs help?"

"And how likely is that going to be Star?" Cyborg replied "No we need to take action and now?"

They reached the Boy Wonders door and Cyborg pounded his fist against the door

"Hmmm Go away." came a surly and slurred groan from the other side

"Rob it us," Cyborg yelled "We need to talk."

"Fuck off." came the reply and a few seconds later a loud crash was heard the Titans looked at each other each of them wearing a panicked expression and then with a swift split second unspoken action the Titans forcfuly entered the room Cyborg and Starfire used their combined sonic cannon and starbolts to blast the door off its hinges and upon entering

the first thing that hit them was the overpowering smell of sweat and strong alcohol looking around they saw the place was a mess but Robin was nowhere in sight but what they did find was a bottle of strong liquor knocked onto the floor its content spilling out onto the carpet Beastboy picked it up and sniffed it

"Urgh, how can anyone stand to drink this stuff, the smell along is enough to knock you on your ass." Cyborg took the bottle from him and saw from the label the content was Russian Vodka then Starfire opened the closet and a small pile of empty bottles of various alcohols fell out

"Robin, the hell has happened to you?" Beastboy muttered,

walking forward to examine their find Raven's attention was diverted to the floor as she stepped in something, after examining the bottom of her shoe and finding a red substance she then knelt down for a closer inspection and found a fair sized puddle of the same substance and next to it she found a small metal object also covered in the same substance she picked it up and got back onto her feet and studied it for a few seconds then in an instants she wanted to kick herself for not recognizing it instantly it was a razor blade then that must mean the red liquid on it and her shoe must be

"Oh no." she looked around franticly and saw a trail of blood leading to the door of Robins privet bathroom.

Opening the door the group found their leader lying unconscious on the floor with a growing pool of blood coming out of his right arm

_'My god Robin, what have you done?' _

Raven then grabbed him and teleported them to the infirmary and were joined by the others a few seconds later.

Raven then used her powers to heal Robins wound before Cyborg hooked him up to the machines call told Starfire to get some of the donor blood from the chiller cabinet, she handed one to him he was about to connect when he noticed B- printed on it

"Star this is the wrong blood type, Robin's in O+." he yelled at her

Star jumped in fright Cyborg sighed

"Sorry I didn't mean to yell its just Robin's lost a lot of blood and if we don't replace it he might not make it."

"Here you go." Beastboy handed him the correct the correct packet and tried to explain to his alien friend that humans have different types of blood whilst Cyborg hooked it up and stuck a drip into Robins arm

"Cyborg I fear this is worse then we originally feared." Raven said in her usual tone of voice with a slight hint worry as she showed her friends the scars on the Robins arms

"Holy mother of Arnaok, who has done this to friend Robin." Starfire gasped

"I think its pretty clear that he did this to himself Star." Cyborg replied

"What, why would Robin intentionally harm himself?" Starfire asked clearly not totally willing to believe what was in front of her

"Because its better to feel pain then not feeling anything at all." came a low voice the Titans looked around but could not see anyone besides themselves.

Three days later Robin was released from the infirmary he would have been out sooner but them others had strapped him to the bed so he didn't hurt himself. He made his way towards his room only to find Raven waiting for him

"Come with me Robin." she said and took his hand before he could reply and teleported him to the living room where the others were waiting for them

"Robin we need to talk." Cyborg said

Robin glared at them but didn't say anything

"Its very clear that something has happened to you " Cyborg continued

"Ever since our last battle with Slade your behaviour has really changed, you've closed yourself off from the team and we discover that you have been partaking in alcohol and self mutilation."

Starfire approached him and was about to embrace him "Robin..." she began

"Don't touch me" he cut her off his voice cold,

she backed towards the others still staring at him shock that he'd speak to her in such a way

Raven then spoke up

"Robin, I can sense a great darkness inside of you and it has been growing over the last two weeks and I fear that if you do not let us help you that darkness will consume you." Robin stared at them for a few minutes the whole room was silent no one moved till Robin broke it

"Your all fired." he said in a monotone voice he then turned on his heals and exited the room.

* * *

A.N. Well heres chapter 2 for ya so review and tell me what you think andget to writing chapter 3 as soon as I finish a new chapter for somthing else. Later.


	3. Written in Blűd

AN "Blah"- Normal speech  
_'Blah'- _Thought_

* * *

_

_Teen Titans  
_We who fall

Chapter 3: Written in Blűd

Robins POV

How long has it been? Oh yeah I remember now, it been five years. Five years since I left the Titans five years since the night Robin died and Dick Grayson saw the light of day after so many years of living in the shadows. I left the tower in the dead of night I didn't really want to say goodbye to the others in case they tried to talk me out of leaving so it seemed like the best.

I headed back to Gotham and decided to do what I always planned on doing before Boss Zucco murdered my parents, before Batman took me under his wing, before Robin go to collage, get a job maybe meet someone settle down have a family, and it worked out fine for the most part, I met up with Barbara Gordon again and we hooked up a year later he were engaged life was sweet. It couldn't last, whilst I had buried Robin and spat on his grave Barbara continued on being Batgirl which really put a strain on our relationship, I tried to warn her but she was too stubborn to listen and a year into our engagement Barbara was shot by the Joker crippling her and confining her to a wheelchair for the rest of her life.

Not long after she was released from hospital the problems started it got so bad it wasn't long till we reached the point where we couldn't open our mouths with out yelling at each other. Three months later I woke up one morning and found she was gone. I really feel into depression after that I did love her and when she left it hurt. Don't remember much after that its all kind of a haze only that I woke up one evening in a bar in Blűdhaven.

Sometimes I wake up and wonder what the hell I'm doing here, I mean come on of all the places I could have gone I had chose Blűdhaven. The place is a mobbed up, drugged ravaged, morally bankrupt, piss hole drowning in corruption, injustice and violences, sounds like home already. I have vague recollection of arriving I'd been here two minutes and I already wanted to take a shower with clorox and sandpaper. But no matter how shitty things are I still got bills to pay and I do have a job at a local Bar called Hogans Alley, its a cop bar where they drink beer and shots all day and as well as indulge in other such activities that wouldn't look good if word got out, like I care as long as it pays.

There are other days however when you wake up and you find something you just weren't expecting. A loud knocking at the door rudely drew Dick out of his slumber his head pounding, rolling out of bed and grabbing a pair of pants off the floor he staggered over to the door

"Alright, alright I'm coming." he groaned opening it he found himself looking at someone he'd not seen in five years someone he'd not expected but somehow wasn't surprised that she'd tracked him down

"Raven."

"Hello Robin."

"Robin is dead."

"Richard then."

"What do you want."

"I came to talk, may I come in."

"No."

"Very well then." she then pushed passed him and entered his apartment taking in the sight of empty bottles, dirty laundry, dirty dishes and cutlery and other assorted trash littered about the place she then turned to him "This place is a mess and so are you."

"Don't like it then leave." he replied indicating to the door

"Where's the wife?" she asked "I read about your engagement but hadn't heard anything recently, we all figured the two of you eloped."

"Didn't happen." he replied

"Oh." Raven said simply.

Raven had been sitting with Dick in his apartment for two hours now neither one speaking to the other not counting a moment about half an hour ago when he'd made her tea telling her she was very luck that he'd had any at all, well at least he was still a considerate host that had too be a good sign

"Richard," she said the silence becoming to much for her "You are on the verge of becoming what I fear. Right now standing at the edge of the abyss and ground beneath you is beginning to crumble, if you do not step back and return home with me it might be too late to save you."

"And what if I don't want to be saved Raven?" he replied "Your the fucking psychic read my mind find your answer and leave."

"The Titans are falling apart with out you." She said forcefully "We've tried to keep the team together but it keeps falling apart and each time its harder to convince everyone to return. The team needs Robin, we need you." '_I need you.'_

"That's pretty interesting seeing as I fired you all before I left."

"Yeah well your not Robin any more so there was little point taking orders from a person who doesn't exist."

"Then why are you even here?"

she stared at him he could feel she wanted to tell him something but couldn't bring herself to say it instead she grabbed her jacket

"I see this isn't going anywhere." she then made her way to the door and opened it but before she left she turned to the former boy wonder "I'm booked into a local hotel for the rest of the week and I don't plan on leaving Blűdhaven without you." and then she was gone.

It was now late evening and Dick was staring out the window as rain pelted against the window deep in thought when someone began knocking at the door

"Damn it Raven." he growled as he crossed the room however when he opened the door

instead of finding a young woman with grey skin and lavender hair he found a twelve year old boy with pale blue eyes and black hair and clothes that were competently soaked from the rain

"Your Dick Grayson right?" he asked

"Yeah," Dick replied "Who are you?" the kid looked up at him and a small smile appeared on his face

"My names Tim, Tim Drake."

* * *

AN. Chapter 3, I hope your all liking it. I hope the fudging between the Teen Titans cartoon and Batman/Nightwing comics is working well but alsois also original. There will be chapter four which I get to work on soon and an epilogue. See y'all later same bat-time same bat-channel.


	4. Truth

AN "Blah"- Normal speech  
_'Blah'- _Thoughts  
_Blah- _Written text

_

* * *

_

_Teen Titans  
_We who fall

Chapter 4: Truth  
Dick was staring out the window as rain pelted against the window deep in thought when someone began knocking at the door

"Damn it Raven." he growled as he crossed the room however when he opened the door instead of finding a young woman with grey skin and lavender hair he found a twelve year old boy with pale blue eyes and black hair and clothes that were competently soaked from the rain

"Your Dick Grayson right?" he asked

"Yeah," Dick replied "Who are you?"

the kid looked up at him and a small smile appeared on his face

"My names Tim, Tim Drake."

Dick stared at the boy before ushering him inside and threw him a towel "What are from kid?"

"I'm from Gotham." Tim replied

"Gotham, what are you doing in the Haven?" Dick asked

"To find you...Robin." Tim said

Dick's eyes widened "What did you say, what did you call me?"

"I called you by your other name, Robin the boy wonder."

Dick stared at the young man then a crash of thunder came from outside

"Look it's late and its too dangerous for a kid like you to wander the streets of Blűdhaven and I'm sure your pretty tired so you can crash here tonight and we can put you on the first bus back to Gotham in the morning."

"But..." Tim began "No buts kid." Dick said sharply he then left the room and when he returned he threw Tim a blanket "You can sleep on the couch, its not the most comfortable thing around to lie on but its better then then the floor."

That night Dicks dreams were plagued by visions of his parents as they fell to their deaths, bats, Bruce, Batman and his various foes, Slade who's words kept echoing over and over again and worse of all images of Raven and Tim Drake being beaten to death whilst he just stood their behind the bar at Hogan's and watched.

A loud knocking was heard which roused Dick from sleeps embrace

"Alright, alright I'm coming." he said passing Tim who was sprawled out over the couch on his way to the door opening it he found Raven standing before him she held up a brown paper bag that had grease stains on the bottom

"I brought waffles." she then pushed past him and her way inside Dick muttering something as he closed the door on her way to the kitchen Raven couldn't help but notice the young kid wearing a blue t-shirt with Superman's emblem on the couch who was beginning to stir

"Who's the kid?" she asked

"His names Tim Drake and as soon as he's together he's on the first to Gotham." Dick said as he walked past her grabbing the brown bag off her and made for the kitchen to put the coffee on, Raven watched as Tim sat up yawned and stretched

"Good morning." said an unfamiliar voice

"Hey." he replied rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, once his vision was to its usual focus he looked at the young woman before running his hand threw his messy hair then suddenly he did a double take "Wait a second your Raven of the Teen Titans."

"Yes." she replied

"Are you here on some top secret mission for the Titans?"

"No, I'm here to take R...Mr Grayson back to Jump City with me. What are you doing here?" Raven said mentally berating herself for almost revealing Dicks identity as Robin

"I'm here to convince Robin to come back to Gotham." Tim replied

Raven stared at the boy how could he a kid who had barely hit purity know about Robins secret identity

"I'm not going anywhere." Dick said as he came out of the kitchen and handed Tim a Plate of waffles and gave Raven a cup of tea "Eat up cos once your done your on the first bus back to Gotham."

Tim then grabbed his jacket, reached inside and threw at Dicks feet looking down Dick saw it was a large brown envelope he picked it up and opened inside was was a folded piece of paper unfolding it he saw it was a flyer advertising Haly's Circus with The Flying Graysons printed on it in bold writing Dick stared at it before turning his attention to Tim

"Where did you get this?" he demanded

"Read the autograph.." Tim simply replied Dick then saw the writing scrawled in black ink and reading it his eyes widened

_To Jack __Janet and Tim__, enjoy the show John Mary and Dick The Flying Graysons_

"I was there Dick, I was there the night your parents were murdered." Tim said whilst Dick continued to stare at the flyer and Raven listened to what was being said in silence

"Don't believe me check this out." Tim took the envelope from Dick dug through it and handed him a photo looking at it Dick saw a younger version of himself with a young kid who couldn't have been more the three

"This is impossible." Dick whispered "My parents took me Haly's Circus and as you can see I got my picture taken with you, we went into the tent to go see the show I was really anxious to see the The Flying Graysons in action - especially because you were in it. I also saw your parents fall to their deaths and later I saw the Batman comforting you afterwards." Tim said Dick stood there just hearing about this brought back the painful memories of the night he felt a tear rolling down his face Tim began speaking again

"I had nightmares about your parents accident for along time afterwards. Then one day when I was nine I saw a news broadcast in which a security camera filmed Batman and Robin battling the Penguin. During the battle Robin executed quadruple somersault, and I remembered my father reading from a program from Haly's Circus that the Flying Grayson's were the only people the world who could successfully perform a quadruple somersault and in that moment I knew that Robin could only be you, Dick Grayson and figuring that out I came to only one solid concrete conclusion: your guardian Bruce Wayne was Batman."

Dick then stared at Tim in disbelief how cold Tim have worked out one of his closest guarded secrets not only his identity of Robin but also that his mentor Bruce was the Batman.

Raven looked on in disbelief in all her career and the time she'd known him a Robin Dick had never told her about his parents murder and though she was the only one he'd told what his real name was he had never revealed the identity of the Batman but neither of them were given time to dwell on these thoughts

"For years I followed the Dynamic Duo's careers closely even after you left for Jump City to form the Titans, then sometime later Bruce adopted Jason Todd and a new Robin appeared not long after and I knew that Jason had to be the new Robin. Six years ago I read about Jason's death, this clearly meant that Robin was dead also dead."

_'Jason.'_ Jason Todd was kind of a sour spot for Dick, he'd only ever met the guy once and found he was an ok guy but still Dick couldn't help but feel bitter about the idea that Bruce would just replace him, not that he didn't morn when he learnt that Jason had been killed by the Joker almost like he would nearly kill Barbara years later,

Raven stared at her former leader

_'Who's Jason Todd?'_ another aspect of his life Dick had never mentioned Tim then rummaged through the envelope again and pulled out three more photographs and handed them to Dick, all three of them were of Batman but as Dick could plainly see they were hardly showed him at his best

"Dick, when Jason died Bruce went to pieces and it effected his life and his performance as Batman and its got worse over the last few years, don't you see he needs a partner so he can remember what he used to be before his parents were killed, Batman needs Robin."

Dick stared at the photos seeing his mentor, his guardian, his friend being reduced to such a state didn't sit well with him but the small voice in the back of his mind yelling at him to do something about it was being drowned out by the words Slade had said to him all toughs years ago.

Sensing the conflict within the former Boy Wonder Raven told Tim to gather his stuff together "I think Mr Grayson needs some time alone."

Tim pulled on his jeans, shoes and jacket and he two of them departed knowing Dick would have to face his internal conflict alone.

* * *

AN Sorry this took so long but I've had a ton of other stuff that kept getting in the way. This chapter was going to be longer and be the final chapter but desided to split it into two instead. There will be one more chapter as well as anEpilogue. Later. 


End file.
